narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kichijōten
Kichijōten is perhaps Zenjou's favorite visual illusion and is regarded as a technique capable of enchanting the gods. There have been rumors of a previous master who used Kichijōten to completely subdue a mighty deity as a method of self-ascension. However, Zenjou is perhaps it's first user in ages. And so, it possesses not only the extreme prowess of a refined technique but also the danger of a subtle spell since it utilizes actual biological chemicals to fool the body into creating an illusion. In truth, the images that opponents see of the eyes coming alive is simply a piece of the puzzle. The actual technique is the creation and manipulation of those specific chemicals responsible for humanities feelings of admiration. It has evolved into being perhaps his most infamous peacock themed technique, as it incarnates the meaning of a peacocks tail by transforming Zenjou's into an irresistible mating dance. A method of attracting all who peer upon his visage and stunning them with it's unrivaled beauty. The tale of beauty, passion and absolute love capable of enchanting the gods before him and taming the wildest of beast. Each eye represents Zenjou. Every eyespot is a gateway into the magnificent dream he possesses as well as the endless ambition burned into his soul. As previously mentioned, the eyes are simply an illusion meant to trick the opponents conscious into ignoring the bodies hijacking. It is activated simply by streaming chakra through his peafowl tail which stiffens it and causes it to rise upwards and fan out. Creating a massive wall of feathers beautifully decorated with thousands of eyes. Unlike normal, Zenjou's eyespots seemingly come alive. They seemingly peer into the deepest of the enemies soul and pull out their vulnerability. It believably surrounds the little human which shinobi attempt to hide and embraces them as a mother would. Zenjou describes it as enchanting enemies of both genders with the concept of aesthetics. In truth, Kichijōten simply causes the body of Zenjou's victim to secrete the chemicals responsible for feeling absolute love and admiration. By doing so, they are in a trance similar to the effects created when one intakes a certain drug. Thus, they are subconsciously falling victim and cannot simply will away the effect; Just as an addict could not quit their fix in a matter of minutes. Due to physically fooling one's body into releasing these chemicals, it possesses a binding ability far beyond that of traditional illusions. It does not trick the mind, but actually tricks the body into freezing itself while the visual illusion diverts the mind into believing something else. Thus forcing those before him to freeze, and halt their entire existence due to humanities wish to preserve the beautiful and that which they love. Humans embrace wild behavior when invoked with fear of death. But would only stop all war and chaos if faced with absolute aesthetic perfection. When activated, those who look upon Zenjou's tail are hypnotized. Not in a manner of obedience or mind control, but instead they are simply enchanted. Their body loses all will to attack while expelling all harmful thoughts and engulfing their psyche in a warm feeling. Happiness. Joy. Understanding. Peace. Nirvana is achieved. Without a strong enough mind, enemies fall victim to Zenjou's elegance. Zenjou is able to activate it in the heat of battle as a method of forcing opponents, who are difficult to defeat, to create an opening. Even if they are effected for only but a second, Kichijōten creates a vulnerability in his enemies offense which allows Zenjou to strike or defend accordingly Unlike similar illusions that rely on a continuous stream of images, Kichijōten is a completely subtle technique due to it effecting an opponent subconsciously. So although a shinobi might consciously find Zenjou's tail repulsive, Kichijōten causes the body to secrete the chemicals responsible for feeling an absolute admiration and fool itself into falling in love. Because the technique is literally manipulating the chemicals inside one's body, mental willpower is not enough to fight it's influence. Especially if an enemy has never been under it's spell before. Often times, Zenjou will only activated in quick burst in order to keep those inflicted from realizing what had occurred. He has used it to stop assassins, causing them to stand frozen for hours admiring the sight imprinted into their mind before Zenjou freed them from his control. However, due to being based on chemical secretions, those who have expressed knowledge of a certain field are able to combat it. It has been shown that those who claim immunity due to a lack of emotios are still succestible due to it utilizing biological functions. Yamase inherited this unique technique from her father upon birth. However, her usage is inoked through her eyes... Trivia *Based off of Peacocks role in mating dances. *Kisshōten is the goddess of beauty.. *